Surviving Winter
by JCS2014
Summary: One shot. Who is in the woods behind Daryl? Triggered by the final scene of 5-3/previews of 5-4, just a short work of what I hope happens in the upcoming episodes. Spoilers. Daryl/Beth, some Rick/Michonne in the background. Daryl finds Beth and brings her back to the church, only to find Maggie already gone. Carol makes a change. They all travel to the potential safety of DC


The Walking Dead and all recognized characters and situations belong to AMC, the creators, writers, and actors. No infringement or offense intended. Just what I hope happens.

"Where's Carol?" Michonne asked

Daryl didn't answer, just turned back towards the woods, "Come on out."

Michonne gasped and advanced with her arms open wide.

Rick emerged from the church, having been alerted by Father Gabriel. "Oh. Oh thank God. It's OK. It's Daryl... and Beth."

Michonne had Beth held close. Carl leapt down the steps to run to them. Rick followed more slowly, but still eagerly. He embraced Beth once Carl released her. Then he clapped Daryl on the back. "You found her."

"Yeah," Daryl nodded. "Carol and me were checkin' a car edge of the woods. That same car drove by so we followed it. Found her at a hospital."

"Where's Carol?" Rick asked.

"She left," Daryl replied, not meeting his eyes.

"Where's Maggie?" Beth asked eagerly.

Rick sighed heavily, "They left sweetheart."

"What? She left?" Daryl growled.

Rick nodded, "Come on, let's get inside."

They settled inside. Judith woke up and Beth wept as she first cuddled the baby. She calmed and was able to settle the baby back to sleep with the ease she had mastered. She laid the baby back in the basket and tucked her in.

Michonne and Rick quickly filled Daryl and Beth in on the events since he left. Beth shuddered and Daryl wrapped his arm around her. "I shoulda been here," Daryl sighed.

"Considering you got Beth sittin' there, I think you were where you were supposed to be, " Rick replied. "Ready to tell us what happened?"

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Beth didn't know what was happening. There had been an explosion that sent everyone scattering. Now people were running around and there was a lot of shouting. So she ran. She didn't have a weapon or even anything should could use as one. Outside the cold wind cut through the thin scrubs she wore. The slipper socks that were fine in the hospital did little to protect her feet outside. Still she ran. There were hospital personnel and walkers on the grounds. Someone called her name from behind her. Still she ran.

"BETH!"

She'd heard his voice so many times in her dreams that she thought for one moment that this was a dream. Then she reached the fence and left the hospital grounds.

"BETH!"

And there he was. Running flat out towards her. "Daryl!" She ran faster, ignoring the biting wind and the rough ground. She reached him and he grabbed her close. "Oh. You found me! You came!"

Daryl let out a soft gasping sob, "Beth." There was a burst of gunfire. "We gotta go. Can you run?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

He took her by the hand and they raced away from the hospital. They ducked around a corner and Daryl yanked his knife to shove into the head of a stumbling walker. Beth shivered violently. Daryl dropped his knife and the crossbow to strip off his jacket and vest. "Put these on," he ordered.

Beth accepted the jacket but slid the vest free and handed it back, "You keep this."

Daryl yanked it back on then snatched up his weapons, "Let's go." He grasped her hand again. They ran.

Carol was waiting by the car. She sighed in relief as Daryl ran up with Beth. She gave Beth a quick hug. "You gotta go. Quickly."

Daryl tucked Beth into the passenger seat, "Whatta ya mean?"

"I can't go back Daryl," Carol shook her head. "I was leaving. You know that. I need to be on my own now, not part of the group. I'm ready to be alone. You take Beth to the church. Get her back to Maggie and Judith. They need her."

Beth stared at her in wide eyed shock. Daryl shook his head violently, "No. Get in the car, Carol."

"No. I can't. I'm ready to go it alone." Daryl's face crumpled. Carol reached up and stroked his cheek. "I'll be alright, Pookie. Your place is with Beth."

Daryl swallowed hard, "Come with us."

"Daryl."

"Just drive us close to the church, then you can take the car. You need it more than we do," Daryl urged. Carol sighed but nodded. She climbed into the car.

Daryl drove back the way they had come. Long after nightfall, Daryl stopped the car near where they had found it, "We can walk from here. If you're sure."

"I'm sure," Carol replied. She emerged to give them both one last hug. "Take good care of each other, you hear me?"

Beth nodded. Carol gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "Be happy."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Rick sighed as Daryl finished his story. "She'll be OK," Daryl assured him. "It was what she wanted." Beth was leaning heavily against him. Daryl rubbed his chin against her hair.

"So now what?" Sasha asked.

"Now we get some sleep," Rick replied. "Rest up for a few days. Heal. Get our strength back. Then we'll find some vehicles and follow the others to DC. Maybe by then Carol will have come back."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl had settled down next to Beth who was lying close to the basket with Judith. She had turned over and cuddled against him, so they had fallen asleep together. Daryl woke when a blanket was draped over him.

Rick was leaning over, "Temps dropping fast," he explained as he tucked the blanket behind Beth. "We need to find her warmer clothes."

"Yeah," Daryl nodded as he rubbed Beth's back through the thin material.

"Found them," Sasha whispered. She appeared with a box marked 'Lost and Found'. She dug through it and pulled out a knit cap. "Put this on her head." Rick accepted it and Daryl lifted Beth so Rick could slip it onto her head. She pulled out another, large floppy cap and handed it to Michonne who tucked Judith's legs into it like a sack.

Judith fussed a bit, so Rick lifted her from the basket and wrapped his jacket around her.

Daryl fell back to sleep with Beth having never awoke. His first sound sleep since the night in the coffin.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl awoke abruptly to find himself alone. He shot up, "Beth?"

"They're outside," Father Gabriel said. "It's a sunny day. Not all that warm, but worth being outside in."

Daryl rose and stretched, exiting quickly. Beth was sitting on a stone bench, still wearing Daryl's jacket. Carl sat next to her and Judith was on her lap, giggling and staring up at Beth. Tyreese was standing guard about half way between the bench and where his sister stood over Bob's grave. Daryl just stood in place, drinking in the sight of Beth sitting in the sun.

Rick and Michonne approached, exchanging knowing glances. "You OK there brother?" Rick asked.

"Yeah," Daryl said, flushing as he looked at the ground. "I'm gonna go look for some clothes for Beth."

"I'll come with you," Rick replied. "First I'll get you some breakfast first and check with Father Gabriel, see if he has any suggestions as to where to start. Go sit with Beth."

Daryl nodded and walked over to the bench, "Morning."

"Good morning," Beth replied, bouncing Judith. "Did you eat?"

Daryl stooped down, "Rick went to get me somethin'. Then we're gonna go find you some clothes." He plucked at the thin scrub pants. "You need jeans and shoes."

"Thanks," Beth replied.

Rick walked over and handed Daryl a can of fruit cocktail and a spoon. "Eat up. Gabriel says there's a couple houses close that should have clothes for us." Daryl ate a couple spoonsful then handed the can to Beth. "Daryl, you eat. We've still got plenty."

Daryl frowned but took the can back, "I can eat on the way. We'll be back soon, OK?"

Beth nodded with a smile. Carl nudged her with a grin as Daryl followed Rick away.

Rick waited until they were far enough away, "Daryl... I want to say something but I don't want to overstep," he sighed. "You with Beth... will be OK. It's good. Good for both of you. Anyone watching you will see that. Hershel would've been OK with it."

Daryl snorted, "OK with his baby girl goin' round with a scuzzy redneck twice her age? Right."

"OK with his baby girl goin' round with a guy who will go hungry so she can eat. Who will give up his coat so she stays warm. Who would chase a car for hours because it took her away from him. Who would do anything to get her back. You do what you want, but I wanted to say that I think it's a good idea."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Four nights later, Michonne was again sitting on watch. She stood up and walked quietly over to the woods. "You coming back to us?"

Carol sighed, "No. Just checking in. Everyone OK?"

"Everyone is fine."

"Where are Maggie, Glenn, and the others?"

Michonne sighed heavily, "They left. Before Daryl brought Beth back. We were attacked by a group from Terminus. We lost Bob. Killed them. They were cannibals. Sounds like they had been for a while. The take down... was brutal. I think it was too much for Maggie and Glenn. They left for DC with the military group. We're planning to leave in a day or two. You should come with us."

"No, I can't," and with that she was gone.

Michonne sighed and returned to the porch. "She coming?" Rick whispered from inside the doorway.

"She says no," Michonne replied. "Maybe she'll change her mind."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Carol returned a few nights later and found the church to be empty. She crept inside and found a supply of food and water along with cans strung together that she could use as a warning system. There was also a map and a note in Rick's handwriting. "We waited as long as we could. We hope you catch up to us."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

It took several weeks but they finally reached the outskirts of Washington DC.

Rick was in the lead car as they approached a barricade. He pulled over. "Climb into the drivers' seat," he ordered Michonne. "If this goes bad, drive away."

"Dad?"

"It's probably OK, but we have to be sure," Rick replied. He climbed out of the car, leaving his weapons behind. He advanced with his hands in sight.

"Stop there!" a voice shouted. "Drop all weapons and identify yourself."

"No weapons," Rick called, "My name is Rick Grimes." his voice lowered, "As if my name matters." But it seemed to. There was a sudden burst of activity and he saw someone jump down and run.

"Grimes? From Georgia?"

"Yeah?"

"Kind of been expecting you," the voice replied. "Pull forward, through the gates and park were directed."

Rick returned to the car and slid into the passenger seat. Michonne drove through the opened gate and steered into a parking space where a man with a rifle pointed her. Daryl followed, steering one handed as the other held Beth in place as she was leaning over the seat soothing the baby, who had woken up when the car stopped. The last car was driven by Tyreese with Sasha and Gabriel.

A man with a doctor's mask approached the vehicles, "Is anyone sick?" Rick shook his head. "How many in the group? "

"Nine," Rick replied.

"OK we'll need to divide you into smaller groups," the man replied. "Three or four per group."

Abraham jogged over with the armed man from the barricade. He was handed a mask and put it on with a grimace, "Sorry guys, it's just a precaution. Glad to see you! They're going to put you in quarantine for a few days, run a few tests to be sure everyone's OK."

Rick nodded, "Abraham, this is Beth."

"Where's Maggie?" Beth demanded.

"She's fine," Abe replied. "I'll get her and Glenn in a little while, OK? It's all really OK, guys. You're safe now."

"Understand we've heard that before," Michonne replied.

Abraham nodded, "I know. But this is real. Welcome to the Alexandria Safe Zone. We've been here a week or so. Everything I promised is here. Food, security, shelter, and medical personnel."

"So, groups?" the man asked again.

"I'll go with Michonne and Carl," Rick replied. "Daryl and Beth can take Judith. Judy's really attached to Beth right now. Tyreese and Sasha with Gabriel, OK?" Everyone nodded. They gathered their things and followed the man into a building. They were directed into separate rooms. Rick nodded to Daryl who had his hand on Beth's back.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

The nurse smiled warmly at them. "So I'm going to take a bit of information then the doctor and I will examine you. You will have to stay in isolation rooms for three days, but once your tests clear you will be free to enter the Zone. Oh and I'm Janet."

"We stay together, right," Daryl demanded.

Janet nodded, "Of course." She glanced over to the armed guard at the door. "Can you remind them that we'll need Dr. Grayson? She's our pediatrician," she explained. "She'll come take a look at the baby. She's beautiful by the way. OK, so let's start with names."

"Daryl Dixon," Daryl replied. "Beth and As... Judith."

"Spell that for me," Janet wrote it down as he did. "And Beth... short for Elizabeth?"

"Yes, ma'am," Beth nodded.

"Last name?"

"Dixon," Daryl said. "Write down Dixon." Beth didn't answer but nodded. "It was Greene with an E on the end."

Janet nodded as she wrote, "And Judith Dixon?"

"No Judith Grimes," Beth replied. "She's Rick's daughter. Her mother was Lori."

"And where is Lori?"

"Died in childbirth," Beth answered.

"How old are you Beth?"

"Why's that matter?" Daryl growled.

Janet blinked at him, "Medically it matters for several reasons. That's all. This," she pointed between the two of them, "Doesn't matter at all. It's not even the largest age difference I've seen this week. As long as you're not forcing her into anything, we don't give a shit. So?"

"Eighteen," Beth replied.

"You're not just telling me that right?" Janet asked.

Beth shook her head, "No ma'am. I'm eighteen."

"OK," she wrote some more. "I'm going to ask you both to strip down to your skin and put on the exam gowns. If either of you need to pee, bathroom is there, we'll need a sample of that too."

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Once the exams were over, they were led to a small bedroom. "We've already put in a crib, and diapers and clothes for Judith." Janet advised as she showed them the room. It held a large bed, the crib, a desk, dresser, and table with two chairs. "Bathroom is there, water takes a little while to warm up, so once one of you is done, the other should just jump in. There are fresh clothes in the dresser. I'll bring you some food in a little while. The surveillance cameras run 24/7 sorry to say," she pointed at the camera in the corner of the room. "If you need anything else, just knock on the door." She closed it and they heard it lock securely.

Daryl sighed heavily and led Beth into the bathroom. There was a stack of fluffy towels on the counter. Beth stretched one out and laid Judith down to strip her. Then she took off her own exam gown. Daryl watched appreciatively, then slipped back into the room to fetch clean clothes. Beth waited for the water to warm, then climbed under the spray holding Judith.

Judith squealed loudly and giggled as the water sluiced down over them.

"You like that Lil' Asskicker?" Daryl chuckled.

Judith cooed back at him. Daryl peeked in to see Judith kicking and patting the spray. Beth held tight and as Daryl poured some baby wash into his hands and lathered up to clean the baby.

"Can you take her so I can shampoo my hair?" Beth asked.

"Course," Daryl replied, taking the slippery baby out and wrapping her in a towel. "One clean baby." Judith giggled and patted his face.

Beth quickly shampooed and rinsed her hair, then climbed out, "Your turn." She wrapped herself in a towel and took Judith back. Daryl stripped and climbed into the warm water.

He emerged later to find Beth clad in the sweats he pulled from the dresser. Judith was in a warm sleeper, settled in Beth's arms as she sang softly. Beth turned and smiled, "You couldn't find clothes?"

Daryl glanced down at the towel wrapped around his waist. He shrugged, "She asleep?"

Beth nodded, "Soundly." She carried Judith over to the crib and lowered her to the mattress. Judith sprawled out. Daryl leaned over and pressed his lips to Beth's neck. "Daryl. There's a camera!"

Daryl sighed. He walked over to the desk and wrote quickly on a notepad. He held it up to the camera, then yanked the towel off and covered it. "No more camera," he replied. Beth smiled and welcomed his approach.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Abraham rolled his eyes as Daryl shoved the note 'Need privacy' to the lens. "Guess they don't realize we can hear them." The female guard next to him shrugged. "What are you going to do?"

"Same thing we always do," She replied reaching over to shut off the speaker under the monitor. "Same thing we did when you and Rosita were in quarantine. Give them an hour or so then go deliver dinner and tell them to take down the towel." She looked to the other monitors. Sasha emerged from the shower, Tyreese and Gabriel were sitting at a small table playing cards. Their room had two full size beds and a sofa in addition to the table and chairs, dresser and desk. The next monitor showed Michonne and Carl sitting at the table looking through a stack of comics as Rick emerged from the bathroom.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Rick was brought into the exam room the next afternoon. Beth was standing there with Judith. "Hey," Rick greeted, "Everything OK?"

"Hi Rick," the female doctor greeted, "I'm Dr. Grayson, pediatrics. There are a few shots we need to give the baby. Beth wanted to get your OK before we did."

"Oh," Rick said. "Yeah. If it's stuff she needs?"

Dr. Grayson nodded, "It is." She handed over a sheet of paper, "It's what your son would have received as a baby."

Rick shrugged, "My wife handled all that, usually." He signed the paper.

Beth laid Judith down on the exam table as two nurses entered. "OK she is not going to like this," Grayson warned. "And she'll likely be fussy and run a low fever tonight."

"I can take her," Rick offered.

Beth shook her head, "I got it."

The nurses each took one of Judith's legs and plunged the needles into her thigh at the same time. Judith flinched, then began to screech. Beth cringed and swooped in as the nurses stepped back. The door slammed open and Daryl burst in, ready to do battle with whatever had hurt the baby. The guard outside was trying to get up from the floor.

"It's OK," Rick caught him. "She had to get shots."

Judith wept and reached for Daryl. He took her and rocked her gently. Grayson smiled, "All done. We'll bring you some children's Tylenol for her fever later. For now just keep her quiet."

Rick gave Beth a hug and kissed her forehead before they separated again.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Maggie was waiting when they emerged from quarantine. She clutched Beth to her, weeping. Glenn smiled at her as he greeted them.

"We have an apartment," Maggie advised. "They're putting you all on the same floor as us. Beth, I've been getting your room ready."

Beth smiled but shook her head, "I'm going with Daryl."

"You're what?!"

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Three weeks later, Rick and Abraham jogged up to the entry barricade. There was a new car in the parking area, with two figures standing beside it. Rick accepted the mask that was shoved into his hand

"Carol?" Rick called as he drew closer. "Thank God."

Carol turned, "Hi."

The other figure turned.

"Morgan?" Rick grinned, "How?"

"I followed the signs," Morgan replied. "Avoided Terminus. Followed the marks on the trees and found Carol."

"Good. That's good."

"Is everyone OK?" Carol asked.

Rick nodded, "Everyone is fine. Look they're going to take you into quarantine for a few days. It'll be fine, just being sure. We'll come back down when you're done, OK?"

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Winter slowly released its grip on the Zone.

Abraham knocked on the door to the apartment where Michonne and Rick lived with Carl. "Hey," he greeted when Rick opened the door. "We need to talk."

Rick stepped back let him in. "I know," Rick said as he shut the door, "Daryl went off again. I'll talk to him."

"Not why I'm here," Abe replied. "I mean, yeah, he's supposed to get clearance and sign in and out," Abe shrugged. "Rick are you happy here?"

Rick sighed, "It's perfect. It's safe, secure. There's food and shelter. Carl's in school. Beth's been taking Judy to those baby development mommy and me classes." He stopped and ran a hand over his head. "I'm miserable. It's insane. It is safe here. We have everything we need."

"And it's smothering," Abe replied. "That's why Daryl keeps leaving. There's nothing to do. No focus. No mission. Barely even need to be on guard duty. I'm going crazy here day in and day out."

"So?"

"So the president wants to set up other zones. Try to start reclaiming this country. I suggested one in Georgia. It's far enough south that we can grow crops, which I hear you have some knowledge of. Yet it's close enough to send the harvest back here quickly enough. Think of it like a frontier outpost. They'll give us anything we could possibly need. Food, weapons, ammo. When we find a good place, they'll send down fencing and lumber to reinforce a barricade. We clear the road on the way down and once we're set, they'll make regular runs down to supply us and take back fresh veggies and fruit. What do you think?"

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"So that's the offer," Rick said to the group gathered in his living room. "We go down and build another safe zone near Atlanta. They'll keep us supplied, we'll send back fresh produce."

"Is it just us going?" Maggie asked.

"No," Abe replied. "There are other military personnel who volunteered. A few engineers and an architect. Even a few medical people."

"So what do you all think?" Rick asked. "I don't need your answer now, but think about it."

Beth looked at Daryl, then leaned over and whispered, "I want to go home."


End file.
